An Ancient Love, Or Hatred: Seto Kaiba Love Story
by Insane And Loving It
Summary: Iris, daughter of a wealthy merchant has been invited to a festival by the Pharoah. The only problem is that she's never been to temple. As punishment, the Pharoah makes her be Seto's slave. Rating may change. Not funny yet, but it will be. SxOC, maybe ot
1. Default Chapter

Insane And Loving It: Hi! I am Insane And Loving It or Iali for short. Welcome to my first ever fanfic!

Bakura: Run while you can.

Iali: -puts Bakura in a headlock- I just wanted to inform you that I'll be using the normal kind of text as in "" and story text.

Bakura: They're not idiots Iali.

Iali: -shoves Bakura into closet- Don't mind him! He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Please rate and review -bows humbly as the closet door behind her rattles-. I hope you enjoy it!

Bakura: -pounds on door- Let me out!

Iali: Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to be using 2nd person point of view. You know, as in you, he, and she. This story is going to put you in the main character's shoes.

Yami Bakura: I swear, if this door doesn't open in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to send everyone to the shadow realm!

Iali: -smiles happily and throws open door and jumps on Bakura- Where have you've been Yami Bakura? I've missed you! -Hugs until bones start to pop-

Bakura: -dusts himself off- You really should clean in there you know?

Iali: -does anime fall off of Bakura then quickly picks self up and pouts in corner- Where's my Yami Bakura?!

Bakura: -points at self- Aren't I good enough Iali?

Iali: -smiles at Bakura- I like you Bakura, I just like evil more! -Pulls Marik, Malik, Seto and Yami Bakura out of nowhere- Meet my favorite bishys, including Bakura!

Bakura and rest: Gee, we feel so loved sarcasm

Iali: I know, don't you? -Gives blissfully unaware smile-

Group: -does anime fall-

Iali: -pulls Seto out of group- This fanfic is going to be about my cold hearted millionaire, Seto Kaiba! Or at least his past self.

Kaiba: -tries to flee-

Iali: -Tackles him to ground and ties him up-

Kaiba: -struggles against bonds- I never agreed to this! Where's my lawyer, where's my contract, where's my double espresso?!!

Iali: -bows- Please enjoy -!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH in any way.**

This fanfic is going to be about… High Priest Seto from ancient Egypt. You're going to be Iris in this story, ok? Iris has long straight dark red hair that reaches her thighs. Her eyes are a contrasting silver blue. She's 15 and not as dark as most Egyptians, but a light tan. She's curvaceous and very beautiful. The rest you're going to learn throughout the story; let's begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your eyes fluttered open slowly, you being still partially stuck in your dream. You blearily gazed at your still dark canopy and shut your eyes trying to remember the dream. It had been so violent and quick, it was just so hard to think about clearly.

_You remembered standing on some sort of balcony, gazing at the blue moon sadly. You couldn't remember at all why you had been sad, you just were. Then a pair of arms had shot out from the dark to wrap them around your waist and pulled you against a muscular chest. _Your eyes flew open in remembrance of it, and you blushed into the darkness and shut your eyes, struggling to dredge up the rest of the dream.

_Then you were running down a dark hallway, your breath rushing into your lungs in painful gasps. You didn't know where you were going, you just had to get there and stop something. You could almost feel the cold slap of the stone on your poor bare feet again. You kept running and never seemed to get closer to your destination and a merciless voice taunted you as you ran._

You opened your eyes again and gazed at the top of your canopy in confusion, but then shrugged it off.

_It was only a dream _you think to yourself, slightly pissed off at your lack of memory. You finally kicked off your blankets and rolled to the edge of your bed and sat up, stretching slowly like a cat. Your soft linen nightshirt, that was really one of your father's that you used, stretched over your back and breasts.

A nock came suddenly at your chamber door, startling you from your leisurely pace.

"I'm coming!" you shouted. You stumbled sleepily to the door and opened it slowly until the person from the outside slammed it open and walked in. It was the servant Kira. She had typical Egyptian looks of black hair and brown eyes and a dark tan.

"You were supposed to be dressed by now Iris. Your father wants you to join him for breakfast." You grimaced, you had forgotten all about that in the moment of trying to remember the dream. You let Kira pull you over to the bathing room and let her scrub you clean. She rubbed jasmine scented oils on your body then dressed you in a plain white dress that stopped just above the knees. You only wore your amulet with the eye of Horus, to give you good luck, and a scarf to hide your hair. She dragged you down the stairs and then sat you to the left of your father who was talking to some business partner, who you promptly ignored, and ate your grain and milk.

"That will get you nowhere my friend. I would need a hefty sum to dare travel through thieves' territory. Especially in the territory of the Thief Lord Bakura!" You sat there, waiting to be dismissed, fiddling around with your amulet.

"Iris?" your father questioned.

"Yes father?"

"Will you not welcome my guest to the house?" you sighed and stood up.

"Welcome to my father's house unknown lord. I hope you find your stay a pleasant one." The man had a sleazy look to him, his face making you feel like you were talking to a rat. His black wig was greasier than need be and his eyes were beady and an ugly shit brown. You could tell the man was starring at the wrong places and felt disgusted. "May I be excused?"

"Of course" your father replied, not really paying attention. You quickly scurried out the door to the garden and drank in the scent, knowing you would not smell it for a few weeks. You rested in the shade of the date palms and idly took in the flowers. The smell of desert flowers along with sweet grass sank into your clothes. You watched the breeze slowly make the trees sway to a melody only they could hear as you looked deep in thought at the sky.

_The festival in honor of Ra _you thought dreamily. It would be the first time you would be able to attend, considering you had been invited by the Pharaoh along with your father. Your father was worried ill over the fact you had never been to temple.

Note: In Egypt, you could not walk into a temple with your own hair on your head, it was shaved off. That's why Egyptians wore wigs. That was also the reason you had never been to temple, your hair reminded your father of your mother and he could not bear have it chopped off. Your hair was hidden for these reasons too.

You would be leaving today, on a 2 week journey across the desert. You began to fidget with anticipation, knowing the time was nearing. You twirled the hair you had inherited from your mother between your fingers. Your mother had died giving birth to you, but you were told you looked like her constantly, which made you happy. It was the only thing you could consider a tribute to your mother, so you refused to have it ever cut. You knew that when you arrived in the capital, the high priest in charge would have it chopped off. You winced away from the thought and wonder once again why you were invited this year.

_Maybe it has something to do with father's trading business _you thought to yourself, just drifting in your thoughts. _Or maybe someone informed the Pharaoh of my hair! Oh no! Deep breaths, deep breaths. It's just hair; it grows back _you thought as your harsh breathing betrayed your fear. _Or maybe… he wants to marry me! _You laugh at this ridiculous idea and feel instantly better. You could face any old High Priest any day!

Your father then appeared at the garden entrance. He motioned for you with one hand, the other full of goodies.

"Iris, it's time to go!" he called and you jumped to your feet with a gleeful smile, finally, the start of an adventure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iali: What do you think?

Kaiba: I'm not even in it yet!

Iali: You will be! Keep your pants on! Wait, let me rethink that one.

Kaiba: -blushes- What ever it is, hell no!

Iali: -gasps- Did the cold hearted Seto Kaiba actually blush?

Kaiba: You're delusional.

Iali: -looks disappointed-

Bakura: -walks in with video camera- I love technology -shows Kaiba blushing-

Kaiba: That thing's a piece of shit! Where in the seven hells did you buy it?!

Bakura: -points at Kaiba Corp logo-

Kaiba: -looks really embarrassed-

Iali: -is sitting back watching the show while eating popcorn- The only problem is I can't decide who to root for! Oh, please R&R! I really appreciate it! Bye!


	2. Arrivals and Meetings

Iali: Welcome back!

Yami Bakura: -appears out of nowhere- You're out of soda Iali! Go get some more!

Iali:-narrows eyes- You can't boss me around!

Yami Bakura: Wan' a bet?

Iali:-evil smile- Bring it on! –Kicks Yami Bakura's ass- Told you!

Yami Bakura: I hate you.

Iali: -gasp- Just for that. You have to read the disclaimer!

Yami Bakura: -groan- Do I have to? Can't my hikari or Kaiba do it?

Iali: -looks thoughtful then drags Seto out from shower- Read the disclaimer! It's your fanfic.

Seto: -looks pissed- Iali does not own YU-GI-OH in any way, but they're a few of her original characters that she owns. Can I go now?

Iali: -pats Seto on head- Good Seto! You get a cookie for that! –Gives cookie-

Yami Bakura: Hey! I want a cookie!

Iali: -smirks- That was the only one I had.

Yami Bakura: -glares while ring starts to glow-

Iali: Oh shit! I better start this fanfic before I'm killed! Please enjoy and please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, the last chapter ended with Iris starting her journey to the capital. I'm going to skip the ten day journey across the desert and skip to the day when they arrive just before they get there.

You gazed at the sky in thought, going through worst case scenario #567. You had a lot of time to think during the ride and had successfully come up with everything that could go wrong when you reached your destination. They ranged from the logical to the insane.

_Ok, we reach the palace just fine, no mutant kitties or plague. I walk up the steps to the throne room without tripping or being attacked by a gigantic bee. I get to the audience chamber without knocking over the vase or having to choose between the fate of the world and my hair. I go to bow to the Pharaoh, and I trip and land on my face _you thought with a smirk at yourself. You were actually thinking normally, was that a bad sign or a good sign? You shrugged, ignoring the butterflies in your stomach.

"Are we there yet Kira?" you asked the servant walking besides you. Kira gazed up at you, seeing as you were ridding a camel and she was walking.

"Almost" she panted out. You flinched with compassion and stopped your mount.

"Ride with me Kira" you say, holding out your hand to her. She looked like she was going to argue, but then she obviously remembered how stubborn you could be when it came to things like this. She sighed and clasped your hand.

"Alright, but only until we reach the city" you smirked victoriously and leaned down to help her up. Suddenly you leant out to far and when she tugged, you fell out of the saddle. "Iris! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine" you say, face in the sand. You sat up and started to brush the sand from your face with the help of Kira.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Kira questioned, her graceful hands cleaning your eyelashes.

"Ugh, no, I'm not that found of sand as to go around eating it" you say jokingly as you spit out sand. When you were clean as you were going to get, you mounted once again, Kira right behind you. The rest of the day was uneventful till you reached the city.

When you reached the outskirts of the city, Kira dismounted and took her place at the side of your beast. You sighed wishing she didn't have to walk, she was the only friend you would probably have here. You kept quiet, knowing she would refuse to ride in open view and therefore have her masters judged.

As you rode through the city, you couldn't help but wish you had more eyes to see everything with. You kept looking franticly from each side of the road, trying to take everything in at once. It was just so big! You nearly fell out of your saddle again from how much you were squirming.

"Enjoying yourself daughter?" You smiled happily at your father.

"Very much father" you say, the excitement clear in your voice. You slowly realized your father was leading you away from the caravan and towards a travelers' haven.

_I guess I'm not going' to meet the Pharaoh after all_ you thought as you discarded all the things you were going to say to him. Your father rented a room for you and settled you in it.

"I'm going to go have my audience with the Pharaoh and then I'll be back and we can go to the festival. Pray for luck while I'm gone."

"Alright father, may your audience go well."

**--At the palace--**

The Pharaoh Yami lounged in his throne, watching his guest arrive. The whole room was made of gold and it only made the Pharaoh seem stronger and wealthier. His clothes were of the finest quality, as much of the things he owned were. He looked wise for the youth he was, and strong and full of pride. He wore only his crown, puzzle, arm pieces, and chest plate. His kilt was a plain white, his taste simple and clean. His sharp eyes gave away nothing and spoke of a mind always at work. He instantly took in the old merchant, Daragon, with these sharp violet eyes. The merchant bowed respectfully to him and his advisors along with the high Priests.

"The merchant Daragon," Yami said as he inclined his head with a regal air.

"My Pharaoh" the man answered in respectful tones as he bowed low.

"Please, take a seat" the Pharaoh said as he waved to one of his servants who promptly brought pillows for him to sit on. They were softer than anything the man had ever sat on and he felt a little more at ease. "I'm glad to see you have made it here safely. But has something happened to your beautiful daughter, Iris I believe, for I don't see her."

"She was ill, my Pharaoh, when we arrived. I left her at a travelers' haven to rest." The Pharaoh frowned.

"Then she should be here. My doctors could take a look at her."

"It is alright, my Pharaoh, it is nothing really."

"I insist" the Pharaoh said as he motioned over a priest. "Seto, would you go with this man to fetch his daughter?"

"Of course my Pharaoh" the priest named Seto answered.

"Thank you. Daragon, we will continue discussing trading plans when you get back." The merchant nodded, not letting a single sign of worry escape him.

"Of course my Pharaoh."

**--With you--**

You lay on the ground, bored out of your mind. You had nothing at all to do.

_I wonder if father would be upset if I went to the festival now _you thought as you slowly stood up. Your hair was still bound by a scarf and you reached for your cloak. Just to be sure, you glanced outside your window. You could actually see your father! You smiled happily but it was cut short when you saw that he walked with a priest and guards.

_Have they come for me? _You wondered as you pulled on your cloak. You shrugged it off and quickly decided to run for it. You were out the backdoor when your father spotted you and let out a starteled cry for you. You quickly took off and heard the yells of the guards behind you. You ran with everything you had.

You had lost the guards a little while ago, but you were still afraid to stop. Your lungs felt like they were on fire. You took a corner sharply when you collided with a wall. As you fell, a pair of arms shot out from the wall and wrapped around you. You then realized that the 'wall' wasn't really a wall, but a man. You realized with horror that he was a priest, and the very same priest you had seen with your father. Both you and the priest, unknowingly, looked like this at the same moment - -; surprised at how easily you had been caught.

_I ran in a circle _you thought with a miserable groan. You had yet to realize that a lock of your hair had fallen out of your scarf.

"Are you Iris, daughter of Daragon?" the priest asked.

"I am" you answered coolly and the priest smirked. He lent closer till he was talking in your ear, causing you to shiver slightly and involuntarily.

"Funny, I thought only slaves didn't shave their hair." You could feel the priest smirk and tug at your lose strand of hair as your body went numb and you fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Iali: It's not really funny yet, but I promise it will be!

Kaiba: I thought this story was about me.

Iali: It is!

Kaiba: Then why have I only showed up twice?

Iali: - -; I'm new at this you know!

Kaiba: No excuses! –Grabs millennium rod- You better work harder, or else.

Iali: Hey! That's no fair! –Yanks millennium rod from Kaiba's hands- Now it's even!

Kaiba: Umm, -tries to flee-

Iali: -kicks his ass- Why do they always run? Please R&R! Thank you!


End file.
